Instant Messagen boven Antarctica
by CattyRosea
Summary: Vervolg op 'Briefjes Doorgeven op z'n Sint Gabriels' en 'Telefoontekstjes in Japan', vindt na afl. 16 plaats. Relena had een belangrijke brief te bezorgen, en na dat fiasco met Zechs was het communicatiesysteem van de gundams hacken de makkelijkste manier


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 29-03-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Instant Messagen boven Antarctica

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor, en een beetje Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Tot aan aflevering 16, 'The Sorrowful Battle'.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Vervolg op 'Briefjes Doorgeven op z'n Sint Gabriels' en 'Telefoontekstjes in Japan', vindt na afl. 16 plaats. Relena had een belangrijke brief te bezorgen, en na dat fiasco met Zechs was het communicatiesysteem van de gundams hacken de makkelijkste manier.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** 007 is Relena (gebruikmakend van Pagans identificatiecode), and XXXG-01W is Heero (Wing Gundams officiële naam). De berichtjes staan normaal weergegeven, wat er daarbuiten gebeurt is gecentreerd. Als er niets van het technische gebrabbel klopt, komt dat doordat ik zeg dat zelfs als het in onze wereld niet kan, het in het AC tijdperk wel kan. Einde verhaal. XP Tenzij je daar niet overheen kunt kijken, wens ik je veel leesplezier met dit derde deel!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Instant Messagen boven Antarctica**

Heero verslikte zich bijna in de forse geut adrenaline die zijn aderen inspoot toen Wings geherinstalleerde communicatiesysteem plotseling tot leven kwam.

007: Komt dit bericht door? Hallo? Dit is Relena. Krijg je dit door, Heero?

XXXG-01W: Hoe ben je in vredesnaam op deze verbinding gekomen?

007: Heero?

XXXG-01W: Dit is een gewaakt circuit. Niemand hoort erin te komen wanneer er geen direct contact is tenzij ze in een gundam zitten en hetzelfde circuit gebruiken.

007: Ik neem aan dat dat ja betekent.

007: Pagan heeft het voor me gehackt. Ik had een manier nodig om met je in contact te komen en hij zei dat dit de beste optie was.

007: Blijkt dat hij een of andere superheld of geheime agent was voor hij de butler van mijn familie werd. O.o

XXXG-01W: Die amechtige ouwe vent die altijd met zijn ogen loopt te knijpen?

007: Zijn ogen en longen zijn prima in orde, maar ja, dat is hem.

XXXG-01W: Ga van deze verbinding af. Ik moet alle software die die kerel Zechs in mijn gundam gestouwd heeft wissen en weer bij het begin beginnen. Een paar wijzigingen en upgrades zijn duidelijk niet genoeg als het eerste beste levende fossiel erin kan hacken.

007: Nee wacht! Je beveiliging is prima!

007: Pagan is er zeer van te spreken. Hij moest een speciale truc gebruiken die alleen werkte in het vliegtuig waar we in zaten, omdat het al eens met het intergundam circuit verbonden is geweest toen het open was. Ik weet niet zoveel van computers, dus kan ik je niet precies vertellen hoe hij het gedaan heeft, maar hij zegt dat hij een poortgedachteniscode heeft gebruikt, of zoiets.

XXXG-01W: Jouw chauffeur heeft de Gates Gedachtenis Code gebruikt om mijn gundam te hacken?

007: Kennelijk. Maar zoals ik al zei, hij schijnt een verleden als spion of geheim agent of zoiets te hebben. Ik was ook verrast.

007: Waarom, is die code dan zo moeilijk te gebruiken?

XXXG-01W: Dat zou je kunnen zeggen.

Heero maakte in gedachten een notitie om, zodra hij van Antarctica af was, de achtergrond van die Pagan eens grondig door te spitten. Iemand die in minder dan zes uur, op een willekeurig militair vliegtuig, een hackmethode zo complex als de Gates Gedachtenis kon uitvoeren, was iemand waar je rekening mee moest houden. Zelfs als hij er dan uitzag alsof hij pre-kolonisch oud was.

007: Er zijn geen woorden voor hoe dankbaar ik ben dat hij je te pakken heeft kunnen krijgen. Dus jij kunt maar beter niet de lijn doorsnijden voor ik heb gedaan waarvoor ik gekomen ben, Heero Yuy! Ik heb een boodschap van Mevrouw Noventa die je gewoon MOET lezen.

XXXG-01W: Een boodschap van Mevrouw Noventa?

007: Wacht even, dan typ ik het voor je uit.

XXXG-01W: Ken jij de Noventa's?

007: Veldmaarschalk Noventa en mijn vader kenden elkaar van hun werk. Ik had zijn vrouw nog nooit ontmoet, maar ze weet wie ik ben, dus wist ze dat de brief in goede handen zou zijn.

XXXG-01W: Waarom zou Mevrouw Noventa me een brief sturen? Ik heb haar een week geleden nog gesproken.

007: Het staat hier allemaal, als je me eventjes liet typen...

XXXG-01W: Wacht eens even. Je hebt mijn post gelezen? Dat is vertrouwelijk spul.

007: O, het spijt me Heero! Ik weet dat ik dat niet had moeten doen, maar ik ben al eeuwen naar je op zoek, ik wist niet eens of je nog leefde of dat je dood was, of wat Mevrouw Noventa van je wilde. Toen ze zonder ook maar iets uit te leggen die brief aan mij doorgaf kon ik er gewoon niet meer tegen.

007: (En ik denk dat het woord dat je zocht "privé" was.)

XXXG-01W: (Pardon?)

007: ("Privé", niet "vertrouwelijk". "Vertrouwelijk" is veel te formeel voor persoonlijke berichten.)

XXXG-01W: (Ah. Maar het openmaken van iemands persoonlijke post is het sociale equivalent van het lezen van professionele berichten, dus komt het op hetzelfde neer. Wat zegt de etiquette over het bestaffen van zulke dingen?)

007: Luister, HET SPIJT ME, okee? Ik kan het één keer zeggen, ik kan het duizend keer zeggen, maar dat verandert niets aan het feit dat ik iedere onuitgesproken privacy regel heb gebroken die er bestaat, en het zorgt er niet op magische wijze voor dat het ongedaan wordt gemaakt. Ik was wanhopig. Ik wist niet dat je bij Mevrouw Noventa langs was geweest, voor zover ik wist kon ze wel aan het proberen zijn geweest uit te zoeken of je nog leefde zodat ze je eigenhandig de nek om kon draaien! Ik betreur het dat ik mijn ongeduld de overhand heb laten krijgen, heus waar, maar ik probeerde niet mijn neus in je zaken te steken: ik zocht alleen maar naar aanwijzingen omtrent je gezondheid en eventuele verblijfplaats. En alles bij elkaar opgeteld denk ik dat mijn leven op het spel zetten om te zorgen dat je die brief ook daadwerkelijk kreeg, wel opweegt tegen het openmaken ervan. Dus als je zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn me het verdomde ding uit te laten typen, voor een van ons er weer vandoor moet?

XXXG-01W: Dat is prima. Ik was gewoon benieuwd naar hoe militaire discipline en sociale etiquette zich tot elkaar verhouden in dit soort situaties. Niemand heeft me ooit een brief gestuurd, dus als jij zegt dat een bijna-zelfmoordmissie genoeg compensatie is, zal ik jouw woord ervoor moeten aannemen.

007: ...

007: O, laat ook maar. Ik ben nu aan het typen.

Heero wachtte zo geduldig als de vraag "Wat stond er in vredesnaam in die brief om de gevolgen van het openen ervan zo zwaar te laten zijn?" hem toestond.

'Je hebt je vriendinnetje toegang gegeven tot het intergundam circuit?'

De schokgolf van verrassing die door hem heen schoot deed de externe computereenheid bijna van zijn knieën en over Wings luik te laten tuimelen.

'Trowa!' De piloot in kwestie rechtte zijn rug vanwaar hij over Heero's schouder heen mee stond te lezen. Heero keek naar Trowa op, zijn handen krampachtig om de zijkanten van de eenheid geklemd zodat ze geen routinematige - en op deze hoogte mogelijk dodelijke - verdedigingsmanoeuvre zouden uitvoeren. 'Besluip me niet zo.'

De nonchalante tik van Trowa's hiel weerklonk met een luid, metalig gekletter. 'Ik had tapdansend naar je toe kunnen komen en je zou het niet hebben gemerkt. Mis je haar zo erg?'

'Relena is mijn vriendinnetje niet.' antwoordde Heero onmiddellijk, al was het ietwat ongelovig. Duo kon hij nog begrijpen, maar _Trowa?_

Trowa hield zijn hoofd schuin en trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij leek niet bepaald onder de indruk van Heero's ontkenning, maar hij keek hem tenminste niet zo aan als Duo gedaan had.

Vandaar dat Heero serieus toevoegde: 'Zij is het er mee eens.'

'Zozo.'

_Nu_ keek hij hem aan net zoals Duo had gedaan.

'Waarom denkt iedereen toch steeds dat ze mijn vriendinnetje is?'

Trowa's ogen vernauwden. 'Waarom zou ze anders zoveel moeite doen alleen maar om een brief te bezorgen?'

'Ik weet het niet.' zei Heero, en verbeterde zichzelf toen. 'Ik snap het ook niet. Op een dag bood ze gewoon aan mijn bondgenoot te worden en me te helpen. Ik heb haar een miljoen redenen verteld waarom ze dat niet moest doen, maar toen zei ze...' De pijn die maar niet uit zijn arm wilde trekken herinnerde hem eraan wat er gebeurt had kunnen zijn als hij haar aan Doctor J had overgeleverd, en hij schudde zijn hoofd om af te komen van het kippenvel dat die gedachten hem bezorgde. 'Ze wil maar niet bij zinnen komen.'

'Heh. Blij te horen dat ik niet de enige ben die met stupiditeit geslagen is door jou te ontmoeten.'

'Wat?' Heero knipperde verbaasd naar zijn medepiloot op.

'Begrijp me niet verkeerd Heero, maar die zelfmoordrondreis van je is voor mij vanaf het allereerste begin niets dan een verspilling van tijd, moeite en middelen geweest. En toch,'

Trowa vouwde zijn armen over zijn borst en hield zijn hoofd schuin. 'heb ik het _aangeboden_. En daarvoor heb ik het risico op ontmaskering gelopen door je in mijn caravan te houden tot je ofwel de pijp uit ging ofwel een wonderbaarlijk herstel onderging. Je overlevingskansen waren zo klein dat ik zelfs Cathy om hulp heb gevraagd - heb je enig idee hoeveel moeite het me heeft gekost om haar mee te laten werken zonder de autoriteiten op de hoogte te stellen?'

Dat vroeg Heero zich ook al af vanaf het moment dat hij wakker was geworden. Maar hij had besloten het niet te vragen. Trowa was geen Relena; hij herinnerde Heero teveel aan zichzelf om te denken dat hij van zijn hulp verzekerd zou zijn als hij het hoe en waarom aan de kaak ging stellen.

Trowa zuchtte. 'Hoe dan ook, ik heb de laatste tijd een heleboel onverstandige dingen gedaan, en ik geef _jou_ de schuld. Zeker nu blijkt dat ik niet de enige ben die je hebt... ingepakt.'

Heero kreeg een veelbetekenende blik bij die laatste woorden. De computer in Heero's leeftijd piepte, wat een nieuwe boodschap aanduidde, en Heero verstijfde.

'Was er iets, Trowa? Ik zit middenin een gesprek.'

'Hier.' Trowa haalde een diskette uit zijn zak en gaf het aan hem. 'Om mogelijke valkuilen of virussen uit het systeem te krijgen. Ik heb voor je duel alles snel even doorgekeken, maar het kan zijn dat ik dingen gemist heb.'

Heero knikte en Trowa klom naar beneden. Toen hij zijn voeten neerzette op de vloer van de ijzige, verlaten hangaar waar ze toevlucht in hadden gezocht om díé onderdelen en systemen die hen veilig van Antarctica af en de oceaan over moesten krijgen, te controleren, riep Heero hem na.

'Hee, Trowa? Als je maar wel weet dat je mijn type niet bent.'

Gelach vergezelde Trowa op weg naar zijn gundam. Zonder ook maar even diep adem te halen om zichzelf voor te bereiden dwong Heero zijn ogen terug naar het scherm.

007: Je plotselinge bezoek bracht me van mijn stuk, en ik heb het gevoel dat ik mijn ware gevoelens niet heb kunnen uiten. Daarom heb ik besloten je deze brief te schrijven. / Je hebt een fout gemaakt omdat je plannen misgelopen zijn in de strijd. Daar zou je niet nog meer onder moeten lijden dan je al gedaan hebt. Mijn echtgenoot en Ventei zijn gestorven terwijl ze probeerden een wereld te bouwen voor de nabije toekomst, waar eerlijke jonge mensen zoals jij gelukkig kunnen leven. / Ik heb geen spijt. Zo gaat het nou eenmaal in een oorlog: een foute zet in het verleden kan voor iedereen pijnlijk zijn. Maar jullie zijn nog jong! Ik hoop dat je erover zult denken een nieuwe toekomst op te bouwen. Onze familie is vereert de gelegenheid te hebben gehad je te ontmoeten. / Ik bid dat er snel een dag zal komen waarop alle strijd zal staken. / Aan mijn goede vriend, Meneer Heero Yuy

Het duurde een lange, lange tijd voordat Heero antwoordde.

XXXG-01W: Bedankt dat je me dit hebt gebracht.

007: Je hoeft me niet te bedanken. Het voor je achterhouden zou schandelijk zijn geweest.

XXG-01W: Ben je het met haar eens?

007: Ik ben hier, nietwaar?

Heero merkte pas dat hij zijn adem had ingehouden toen die hem ontsnapte.

XXXG-01W: Zou je Mevrouw Noventa weer kunnen bereiken?

007: Ja.

XXXG-01W: Bedank haar alsjeblieft namens mij.

007: Dat zal ik doen.

007: Dus... heeft het geholpen?

XXXG-01W: Ik heb mezelf al de hele tijd voorgehouden dat ik vooruit moest kijken en iets moest doen om mijn fouten ongedaan te maken, maar zolang OZ raketten op weerloze kolonies gericht houdt, is er weinig dat ik kan doen. De nabestaanden bezoeken was de enige manier die me restte.

XXXG-01W: Maar

XXXG-01W: ik ben haar dankbaar.

XXXG-01W: Ik denk dat ik het nodig had dat van iemand anders te horen. Een keertje maar.

007: Daar ben ik blij om.

007: Heb je enig idee wat je nu gaat doen?

XXXG-01W: Nog niet.

XXXG-01W: Relena, wil jij mijn vriendinnetje zijn?

XXXG-01W: Relena?

XXXG-01W: Ben je er nog?

007: Wie ben jij en wat heb je met Heero Yuy gedaan?

XXXG-01W: Wat?

007: De Heero Yuy die ik ken zou nooit zoiets gezegd hebben!

XXXG-01W: Maar dat heb ik net gedaan.

007: Hoor eens, er is nog steeds een oorlog aan de gang en een boosaardige organisatie om te verslaan. Ik weet beter dan wie dan ook hoe frustrerend het is om vast te zitten en niets te kunnen doen, maar dat betekent niet dat we alles zomaar even op stand-by kunnen zetten en romantisch kunnen gaan picknicken in het gras! Als je echt niets kunt bedenken kun je een tijdje met mij mee gaan. Ik ben met Noin in gesprek de laatste tijd, en ik weet bijna zeker dat ik met haar hulp een plaatsje voor mezelf kan regelen in het Sank Koninkrijk. Het ziet er zeer veelbelovend uit.

XXXG-01W: Ik neem aan dat dat nee betekent?

007: Natuurlijk betekent het nee!

007: Ik bedoel, niet dat ik denk dat je een slecht vriendje zou zijn of zoiets! Maar we kennen elkaar nog nauwelijks, en en hebben belangrijkere dingen aan ons hoofd.

XXXG-01W: Okee. Ik wilde het gewoon even zeker weten.

007: Huh?

007: Wat?

XXXG-01W: De jongens bleven maar denken dat je mijn vriendinnetje bent. Ik heb ze gezegd dat je het er allebei over eens waren dat je dat niet bent, maar daar was ik natuurlijk niet zeker van tot nu net.

007: ... jij bent hopeloos.

XXXG-01W: Wat bedoel je?

007: Niets. Laat maar, het is al goed. :)

Heero wist niet wat hij daarop moest zeggen. In plaats daarvan merkte hij dat hij iets anders begon te typen - iets dat nergens op sloeg, want het gedeelte waar ze zo goed als zei dat ze het voortaan zonder hem wel af kon was nog steeds zichtbaar op het scherm, en zolang het zijn missie niet beïnvloedde waren haar plannen zijn zaken helemaal niet.

Al die slechte prioriteiten begonnen op een epidemie te lijken.

XXXG-01W: Wat ik ook zeg, je trekt je niet terug, hè?

007: Nee. Ik heb een manier gevonden, en die zal ik naleven.

Hij weerhield zich er nog net van "Wees voorzichtig." te sturen. Het klonk toch echt een stuk beter toen hij het minder doorzichtig verwoordde.

XXXG-01W: OZ tegenwerken is gevaarlijk.

007: Dat is nogal moeilijk te missen geweest: het heeft me weken gekost voor ik erachter kwam dat je dat incident in Siberië had overleefd.

XXXG-01W: Noin is verbonden aan OZ. Hoe weet je dat je haar kunt vertrouwen?

007: Ze is verliefd op Zechs en voert geheime klusjes voor hem uit die lijnrecht tegen de wensen van OZ in gaan. Zoals jullie gevecht vandaag. Ze is hem trouw, en kennelijk is HIJ mijn broer en heeft hij van een afstandje een oogje op me gehouden vanaf het moment dat mijn vader stierf.

XXXG-01W: Hoe kun jij nou een broer hebben? In je papieren staat dat je enig kind bent.

007: (Waarom verbaast het me niet dat je mijn openbare gegevens opgezocht hebt?) Ze vonden het niet nodig me er voor vandaag over te vertellen. Mijn vader was ook niet mijn echte vader, en hij heeft tot op zijn sterfbed gewacht voor hij me dat liet weten. Het is een lang verhaal, en ik kan niet zeggen dat ik blij ben het allemaal te weten. Mijn hele leven blijkt te zijn gebaseerd op leugens. Maar Vaders dood en Noins bekentenis hebben mij een mogelijkheid gegeven een verschil te maken in deze oorlog. Mijn rug toekeren aan het ene goede ding dat is voortgekomen uit alle ellende zou meer dan dwaas zijn. Ik wil vanaf nu trouw aan mezelf zijn. Ik ben niet langer zeker van wie en wat ik ben, maar dit weet ik zeker.

XXXG-01W: Je bent ongelofelijk.

007: Dit komende uit jouw mond, Heero? :)

XXXG-01W: Ja. Want ik weet waar ik het over heb. Ik heb jaren getraind om deze dingen aan te kunnen en OZ neer te halen. En dan kom jij langs en doet alsof het niets is.

007: O, dat? Ha ha, dat IS niets. Probeer maar eens je vader te vertellen dat het goed is dat hij je verjaardagspartijtje verlaat om naar zijn werk te gaan, nadat je de hele zomer aan zijn kop hebt gezeurd dathij meer tijd met je moest doorbrengen. ZONDER een woedeaanval te krijgen. :P

007: Maar ik zou nooit tot hier hebben kunnen komen zonder jou. En ik heb nog een lange weg te gaan.

XXXG-01W: Is dat waarom je zoveel moeite hebt gedaan me de brief van Mevrouw Noventa te brengen?

007: Dankbaarheid, bedoel je? Ik neem aan dat dat een rol heeft gespeeld. Jullie gundam piloten zijn geweldig, jullie zijn de enigen die tot dusver enig success hebben gehad in de strijd tegen OZ. Maar ik was ook gewoon ontzettend bezorgd om je.

007: Het lijkt erop dat het een beetje persoonlijk is geworden.

007: O. Pagan zegt dat we moeten gaan.

XXXG-01W: Als jullie nog steeds op Antarctica zijn zou dat wel verstandig zijn, ja. Het valt niet te zeggen hoe lang het duurt voordat OZ door krijgt wat er gaande is en onderzoekers of versterkingen stuurt.

007: Ik neem aan dat je niet met me mee wilt komen?

XXXG-01W: Mijn aanwezigheid zou de dingen alleen maar onnodig ingewikkeld en gevaarlijk maken. En nu ik mijn gundam terug heb zijn er opties die ik zelf eerst wil verkennen.

007: Ik begrijp het. Pas goed op jezelf, Heero. We zien elkaar weer, daar ben ik zeker van. Ik hoop dat onze volgende ontmoeting onder betere omstandigheden zal zijn, maar weet alsjeblieft dat je altijd welkom bent.

XXXG-01W: We zullen zien.

007: Let op of je mijn naam voorbij ziet komen, okee? Relena Peacecraft. Ik ben van plan flink huis te houden. :)

En toen gaf de code aan dat de verbinding verbroken was: ze was weg.

Heero bleef achter, denkend dat met de manier waarop Relena bezig was, hun paden elkaar waarschijnlijk weer zouden kruisen of hij haar zocht of niet. En toch...

_Persoonlijk, hè?_ dacht hij.

Het vertrekbericht schraapte over zijn netvlies, zijn handen jeukten. Zijn instincten zeiden dat hij haar niet zomaar moest laten gaan, dat hij achter haar aan moest. Met een innerlijke vrede waartoe hij al jaren niet in staat leek te zijn geweest accepteerde hij het gevoel, liet het zijn zintuigen overnemen, en erkende _dit ben ik; dit zijn mijn gevoelens en verlangens; dit is de waarheid, en er is geen fout, schaamte of zwakte in._

Pas toen verwierp hij het, maakte in stilte zijn afscheid aan Relena, en begon Trowa's schoonmaakprogramma op te starten.

Zodra zowel Wing als Heavyarms weer in vorm waren, zouden Heero en Trowa's wegen scheiden. Hij werkte alleen en zijn loyaliteit kon niet verdeeld worden. Als hij alles wilde geven aan het bevrijden van de kolonies was er geen plaats in hem voor dromen over de toekomst, voor camaraderie tussen soldaten, voor _haar_.

Als hij nou maar niet vastzat met niets beters te doen dan hierover mokken!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Dit is de laatste keer dat ze elkaar ontmoeten tijdens het eerste gedeelte van de serie; hierna volgt een lange scheiding. Relena gaat vanuit hier aan het werk in Sank en Heero gaat terug naar de kolonies. Ik wil op zijn minst nog één deel schrijven, over hun reünie in Sank, op de school daar, maar het is te lang geleden dat ik dat deel van de serie in de juiste volgorde heb gezien om dat nu te doen. Aangezien dit ook in zeker opzicht een "einde" is, hoop ik dat jullie me toestaan daar de tijd voor te nemen. :)


End file.
